


Waking Up

by PrismPunkie



Series: Space, Time Travel, and Other Love Affairs [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing awake, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Spark Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismPunkie/pseuds/PrismPunkie
Summary: Rodimus wakes Thunderclash with a sweet surprise. (takes place after Taking it Further)





	Waking Up

Thunderclash awoke to the soft presses of lips to his face and helm.

“Mnh?” He tried to verbalize a question but it was lost to his sleepy processor as he tried to open his optics, “Rodimu-mnph!”

Those gentle lips sealed over his own and his attempt to open his optics was thwarted by the desire to lose himself entirely in the kiss. He blindly reached up to hold his partner’s warm chassis that was leaned over him. Finally they parted and Thunderclash was able to look up into stunningly bright blue optics that regarded him with excitement.

“You’re up early” Thunderclash said, but as he checked his chronometer he rescinded his statement, “Or rather really, really late. Is something the matter?” He asked but Rodimus’ optics glimmered with mischief.

“No, I just know something you don’t for once.” Rodimus said quietly, “Can you guess what it is?”

Thunderclash thought for a moment but recharge was still affecting his thought process and he felt a little dumb at the moment. He didn’t want to disappoint his little love however, so he put a finger up to his mouth as he thought. A moment of horror crossed his mind as he thought he may have forgotten something important.

“I didn’t forget the day of your forging, did I?” Thunderclash asked, optics wide.

“Nope!” Rodimus laughed, “Don’t worry you still have a month before that!”

“Oh,” Thunderclash chewed the inside of his cheek, “We celebrated our anniversary not that long ago… I give up, what is it?”

“Oh ‘Clash,” Rodimus relaxed until he was laying his top half fully on Thunderclash’s chest, “Today, about 5 minutes ago and two years, was the day you joined the crew of the Lost Light.”

Thunderclash felt surprised, “I didn’t think you would remember something like that, especially considering…”

“Considering how much I thought I hated your guts? Yeah well it kept me counting the days until I could possibly get rid of you.” Rodimus chuckled airily, “But I’ll tell you, I stopped counting right after I shared my heat with you… I only recently thought about it so I worked out the math– well I had Perceptor work out the math– and when I realized it was so close I decided I would surprise you, since it’s now one of the events I’ll always treasure.” Rodimus beamed, his beautiful face plastered with a giant grin that Thunderclash couldn’t help but mirror.

“That’s very sweet of you Rodimus, thank you.” He put a hand up to cup the speedster’s cheek.

“You’re not mad that I woke you up are you? I know it’s kind of late.” Rodimus chuckled apologetically.

“I would never be angry about being woken up like that, nor for being woken up by you for any reason.” Thunderclash stroked his helm flare with his thumb, “You’re the only reason I wake up at all.”

Rodimus let out a soft puff of air, “You should probably find a few more reasons, just in case something happens to me. You know how I get.”

“I’d never let anything bad happen to you.” Thunderclash smiled, pushing up from the berth to capture Rodimus’ mouth in another quick kiss, pulling away only slightly to say, “No matter how reckless you are, I’ll always be there to have your back or to catch you when you fall. No matter what.”

“I know,” Rodimus said in a whisper, “And I love you for that.”

Thunderclash held his mate close to his chest and relaxed back into the plushness of their shared berth, quickly falling back into recharge under the warmth of Rodimus. Perfectly at peace knowing his love felt so strongly for him and knowing that, 10 minutes and 2 years ago, he made the best decision of his functioning when he joined the crew of the Lost Light.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this to tumblr but it was so cute I thought I would post it here. I really miss writing rodiclash at times. I have more on the way but I'm having some trouble at home so I might be very sporadic with posts.


End file.
